New Teacher 2
by pizzafan123
Summary: Riley Gray, who is 33, has been a teacher for one semester and sometimes she thinks it's bad and other times she is fond of the position. Things are different like General Ironwood coming to Beacon for the Vytal Festival and things getting more serious with their enemies. (Season 2) Sequel to The New Teacher.
1. Ironwood's Arrival and Back to School

**New Teacher 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I know it's been a while since I continued this series, but Volume 5 has gotten my muse for it back. Which is great, I must say. Every story will hold a Volume. So, this one will have Volume 2 in it.**

 **Also, I will fix the age in the first one, but Riley is 33 instead of 29. And team STRQ are about 39/40.**

 _Professor Ozpin stood in front of the line of students, his hands clasped behind his back. He kept a watchful eyes on them, especially the young 13 year old girl, Riley Gray. He knew Glenda never questions him, but Miss Gray's admission put her in a loop. Miss Gray was a prodigy in mind and soon to be body once she gets her muscle and strength closer to par._

 _Most know of the prodigy who was an early admission in Signal at 10 years old. It would be hard for her, but he knew it would be worse to let talent like that waste at Signal if they forced her to wait. If everything turned out alright, she would graduate around the age others were being admitted._

 _Professor Glynda Goodwitch, a young blood woman who just graduated around 5 years ago was standing up here on the cliff with him, where all candidates were initiated. The students shifted around nervously, waiting for him to speak. Glynda was a stern loyal vigil at his side._

 _Ozpin finally spoke. "Today, you will be tested and form teams of four. There may have been rumors on how that will happen, but I'll tell you now that it will be completely random with no future planning."_

 _He stopped talking for a minute to let them take in what he said. There were 16 students standing in front of him and Glynda. They shifted nervously at his news, Riley Gray was eyeing her peers with wariness and concern. He then said. "With that said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the four years you're here."_

 _That got him a couple of shocked reactions as it always did and he wasn't surprised by it, but the orientation always produced the best results. Riley Gray looked pale and more chagrined than before. He believed she'd be fine, she'd want to be treated like everyone else, no matter her age._

 _Ozpin then said. "There are relics you'll need each partnership to collect and bring back to finish this exercise. You will be released into the forest."_

 _People talked quietly to each other for a moment. Glynda said sternly. "Quiet down! We will now begin."_

 _Silence went over the cliff and both headmaster and teacher moved aside, Ozpin taking a drink from his ever-present coffee cup. "Let's begin."_

 _The students all readied themselves. What they didn't know was that they were going to be launched without any help. Ozpin couldn't help, but enjoy this part._

It was the middle of the day and tomorrow I would have to start teaching again. It's been two weeks of seeing students roaming the walls and meetings with Ozpin and Glynda about the future, a couple Scroll meetings with Qrow with some of the same planning and I even talked with Taiyang about meeting for a sparring session like we used to have.

Exchange students because of the tournament coming had me antsy. I wasn't used to being crowded around people considering I was used to working in the forest alone or quests or missions given by Ozpin and on the rare occasion, doing a favor for General James Ironwood or Jamie as I called him. Or even when I wasn't doing that, hunting down whatever information I could get on Raven or Jack. I might not talk to her, but I liked to sort of know where she was. Qrow sometimes did the same.

After our other two partners died, Jack (the one I was paired with, disappeared on me, not that I blame him). Even if Tai didn't agree with me that I should be blamed.

I shook my head from the thought. I was still looking for Jack, he might hate me or just be avoiding me, but he was my partner, four years my senior in age, but I remembered fondly at some of the techniques we used in the past. He didn't keep contact, but I knew he was keeping an eye on things. He was a Hunter and loyal too.

In the 16 years that past by, I could count the amount of times we've met on one hand.

I was walking with my hands in my coat pockets, scowling to myself as I ran out of food. I forgot to stock up as I ate and time went by, then suddenly there was no food. I would have to go to the Cafeteria to grab something and then go to the store later. I walked over to the Cafeteria window, about to walk in when I stopped.

I narrowed my eyes to look closer and felt a grin on my lips. They were having a food fight. I remembered a couple of those back in my time of Beacon. I grimaced at the thought. I sounded so old. I smiled at the sight though as both Teams RWBY and JNPR were in there. I should've guessed, they seemed close.

I stayed outside and watched as Nora used a pole impaled by a watermelon to hit Weiss and smack her into a wall. I smirked a little and then looked at the mess. Glynda was going to be pissed. That just made my smirk widen. Teacher in my time or not, Glenda was a friend and it was amusing to see her so aggravated. Plus, I knew Weiss was going to be fine.

Ruby caught her before she could hit the floor and looked to be saying something, throwing her head back in a dramatic fashion. I laughed. She seemed to take up after Summer and Tai along with Qrow, no doubt because of his influence.

I was staying out here, I didn't mind getting dirty if I had to, but I saw no point. I would just get in the way.

Yang ran forward with two turkeys and Ren with green leeks. I was pleased to see them using the food like they would their weapons. Yang kicked him and he blocked with the leek. They traded a couple of blows back and forth, but as a brawler Yang had the upper hand and punched him in the air.

He retaliated by throwing the leeks down sharply like they were blades. She dodged and then punched him onto the ground. I gave a reflective grimace, that had to hurt, (turkey's or fists), especially with the impact it made.

Nora then knocked her out of the room via roof. She would be fine, knowing Yang's semblance, she could bounce back from most hits. I watched as Blake swung a couple of sausages at Nora, like a whip and her weapon. It threw Nora into vending machines. I frowned. "I liked those."

Nora threw a couple of soda cans at Blake, which she dodged. My eye brow raised when Pyrrha used the aluminum cans with her semblance to fling them at the others, throwing Blake into a wall.

I shifted my weight to my right foot. I was standing for a while, but I wanted to eat, but not get in the middle of that. And being a teacher, they would stop short. I'm willing to wait to let that finish.

In the end, Ruby used her speed to collect everything and have them smack into the wall, all the food she collected smacking into team JNPR, making them peal of the wall in the end.

I opened the door with a smile and saw two kids in front of me, around their ages (17). "Hello?"

They turned around. The boy that wasn't covered in food looked at me, he was a monkey faunus with a slim tail, styled blond hair and dark eyes, clad in an opened white button down and jeans, muscles in the stomach and arms, showing he trained well or gained muscle easily. "Oh, uh hi."

The boy next to him had blue hair, and a red closed jacket with a button down white shirt and tie with dark pants. But he looked annoyed as half his face was covered in purple. He smiled sheepishly when he saw me.

I asked. "I guess you two are some of the exchange students?"

The blond kid grinned. "Yep, Sun WuKong, me and my friend are from Mistral!"

The blue haired boy lost his annoyance. He smiled. "Yeah, Neptune Vasilias. We're from Haven Academy, Miss…"

I snorted. "Ri-Professor Gray, I'm a teach- "

The doors behind me slammed open and on reflex, I moved to the right. The two foreign students followed my lead and moved to the side. It was Glynda and she was furious as she marched forward. I stifled a grin at her overly stern expression as she growled. Her riding crop was in hand.

Using her semblance, she righted the chairs, desks and whatever mess was there in under 30 seconds. She is lucky that's her semblance considering her occupation. It does make things easier. Then again, if she didn't have it, she would've made them do it.

I just stayed where I was, I knew what her reaction would be if she found out I watched instead of stopping it. She said. "Children please, do not play with your food." I walked forward, figuring it was safe.

They all stood sheepishly as she fixed her stern glare on them. I heard the creaking in the ceiling and felt my feet move quickly to where it was. Yang fell down and I caught her by the back of her jacket (using the strength in my arms), letting her drop to her feet without touching her hair. (I saw that happen a couple of months ago to some poor kid and I knew how bad Raven could get about the same thing).

I stepped away, closer to the teachers. I don't know why I did that. I knew she'd be okay, it must be the teacher and her parents' friend in me. Yang stood up grinning. "Thanks Teach!" She brushed herself off. I saw Ozpin come in the room.

I chuckled warmly. "No problem, I saw you hit the roof."

The other students looked at me in surprise, at both my action and words. They figured as a teacher, I would've stopped it. Nora grinned. "Yeah, it was great! You saw it?"

I nodded, smile still in place. "Yes, it was interesting to see you use food as you would your weapons."

They looked surprised at that, not realizing it. Which was even better as they're remembering weapon use in their heads without realizing it. "Yes, remember there may be times where you don't have your weapons and there are times when you will have to improvise."

They nodded at my words and I turned back toward Oz and Glynda. I was surprised at how quickly I went into teaching mode.

Before Glenda could say something to them, Ozpin calmed her down. She sighed at as I walked over. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

Ozpin replied. "And they will be. Right now they're children. Why not let them play the part? After all- " Ozpin walked away. "-it isn't a part they'll play forever."

I sighed at his words, that were true. Coming to Beacon at a young age changed me. Sure, my teammates gave me certain liberties, but I grew up fast, way too fast some would say. Truthfully, I hate for that to happen to these kids, especially Ruby and Yang.

I went in the back and grabbed some food (what I originally came here for) and walked out, noticing Glenda waiting for me. We walked outside. "Oz is right, you know. Especially with the way things are going, they need this time."

Glynda said. "About that, how long exactly were you here to watch this nonsense?"

I grinned a little in amusement. "Depends, I don't know when it started."

"Riley…"

I rolled my eyes, walking toward my room with Glynda following me. "Don't 'Riley' me, I didn't want to get my coat dirty, I like this one."

"That is not a proper reason!"

I shrugged. "It is to me."

"You should act more like a teacher and less like a hooligan."

I frowned. "Here's the thing nobody understands. I'm not a damn teacher, but a huntress that is mostly alone. You both need to understand that I'm not used to this and understand that it takes time! And I won't be a teacher fully, not like that."

I let out a frustrated breath. Her tone lost the sternness, it had a slightly softer edge. "We do understand that, Riley. But, you have to make it work."

Her stern tone was back at the end. I waved my hand. "Yeah, yeah."

I walked over to my room and she didn't follow me.

/ / / /

Noticing the busy airspace with military planes and after dressing in a blue shirt, black pants, my coat and bandana around my neck along with my old black jacket that I loved and my weapon strapped across my back, I took the stairs to Ozpin's office. I heard the ticking of the mechanics and gears the further up I went.

I knocked with my knuckles. The door opened, but no one was there. I figured that was because of Glynda. I saw their backs on the balcony usually covered by double doors. I walked outside, standing at Ozpin's other side. "Looks like Jamie or at least his troops are here."

Glenda let out a sigh. "You do know if you called him by his real name, he wouldn't be so annoyed with you."

I smirked. "Oh, I know that."

That earned me another sigh from her and an amused chuckle from Ozpin, even if he staring silently at the sky and the planes that would not show calmness or peace.

Glynda said. "Ozpin certainly likes bringing his work wherever he travels."

I frowned in agreement. Ozpin replied. "Well…running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But those are a bit of an eyesore."

I put my hands in my coat pockets. "That's putting it lightly. He's going to attract or warn the wrong people, not frighten them like he wishes to."

Before they could say anything, Ozpin's Scroll by his desk beeped. I jerked my head toward it and he walked to it with a nod. It let him know someone was coming in. I was looking out the window with Glynda.

"Ozpin!"

 _There's Ironwood._

Ozpin's tone was pleasant. "Hello General."

Jamie chuckled. "Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long."

I turned around with Glynda. He turned toward her. "And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met."

Glynda was annoyed. "Oh, James. I'll be outside." With that, she marched out.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood turned to me. "And Riley, I almost forgot you left the forests and started teaching here."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not by choice."

He quirked an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be for you." Working with me over the years, he knew I'd rather by outside and hunting down Grimm and whatever else I needed to do.

Ozpin turned toward his coffee. "So, what in the world has brought you all the way from Atlas."

I looked over Jamie. He still looked the same. Ozpin continued, handing him a cup. "Headmasters don't usually travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

Ironwood poured some liquor in his coffee while I drank from the flask in my pocket. I had a feeling I'd need something strong to get through this conversation. I put it back in my coat pocket. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time a year. Besides, with you here and Ozpin hosting, I thought this must be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

I narrowed my eyes, an obvious way to try to figure out what he wanted to know. Ozpin didn't seem bothered, he never seemed to be. "I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. However, the small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin sat in his chair, but I stayed standing by his desk.

Ironwood said. "Concern is what brought them here."

I frowned at that and Ozpin said, obviously knowing my annoyance with Ironwood and his methods. "I know traveling between kingdoms has been increasingly difficult- "

Ironwood said seriously. "Oz, you, I and Riley know why I brought those men."

I finally said. "A foolish idea on your part."

Ironwood glared. "You know what is coming."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you even know the meaning of discreet? With your flashy planes and uniforms, I don't believe so!"

"Like you have any right to talk about discreetness? Are you even taking this seriously?"

I scoffed. "Of course I am, _General Jamie_."

He sent me an angry look. Ozpin cut in. "James, we are in a time of peace. While I do understand why you are cautious, shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

Jamie said. "But if what Qrow said is true- "

Ozpin raised a finger. "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transported hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

Ironwood explained. "I'm just being cautious."

Ozpin replied. "As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can. It is also why I had Riley come teach here."

Ironwood said. "Believe me, I am."

I said, calmer and with a relaxed, but firm tone. "What exactly do you think your soldiers promote? Safety? It will alert the enemy and we'd lose any edge Qrow gave us. And we all know what attract Grimm the most and to somewhere that's densely populated at this time? This much attention won't help us."

Ironwood glared angrily at me. "You've been out there so long, you don't understand. You may have been helping gather information to aide us, but you've been gone so long, you do realize how it is here."

I scoffed. "I know enough to know all these soldiers here is a foolish idea."

Ironwood stared at me, but then turned on his heel, his back to me. He spoke to me and Oz. "Your plan to lay low looks fine, but answer me this, do either of you believe these children can win a war?"

After his words, Jamie left.

I pressed my lips tightly together at his words, the thought of my young students fighting a war now making me sick to my stomach.

Ozpin sent me a look. "I hope they never have to."

I let out a deep sigh. "That I agree on. Well, I have to go teach students."

I sent him a short wave, walking out. Ozpin said. "Oh, Riley?"

I turned back before I reached the door. "Yes, Oz?"

"The General will be here for an indefinite about of time. Please try to get along."

I grinned. "Can't give you any promises, but I'll try."

I heard his brief chuckle as I left.

 _I was nervous as Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were there, standing in front of us. He said we'd be released to the forest ahead of us, but I was wondering how. If he'd used a Bullhead or something else._

 _I was the fourth person in line. I was given some strange looks, but no said anything or picked on me, they just left me alone. Which I was grateful for. I had more things to worry about, the teamwork thing was nerve racking, but I remembered Professor Ozpin saying what we needed to do. I put aside my nervousness to focus on the goal. To find the relic and I'll worry about the partnership later._

 _To my shock the first person on the end was launched upward, into the forest. The others got ready and I did too. Some of the students looked freaked out. I bent my right knee a little, watching as the third student was launched._

 _I set my shoulders in determination. If I couldn't do this, I wouldn't be good enough for Beacon Academy. I felt the plate shift under me and I was sprung up. I felt the wind hitting my cheeks and my heart slamming into my chest as I was high and fast in the air._

 _I landed on a tree branch lightly and bounced forward to another tree, this time using my hands and swinging myself into a crouching position on the forest floor. I had regular green biker gloves on. I figured since I was young and my hands were small, the gloves wouldn't show it. It was a small thing, but it helped a little._

 _I ran ahead, breathing in and out calmly. I need to find a relic. After about ten minutes, I heard a crash. I jumped a little and went toward it. I moved the bush aside and kept my hand cautiously on my weapon. A pair of green eyes stared at me. I yelped and fell on my back. The 'eyes' called out. "Wha-who are you, kid? And what are you doing out here?"_

 _Feeling annoyed at that, I stood to my feet. It was a guy about 17 years old with short black hair, tanned skin and a confused expression. He wore black jeans, a white shirt and gray hoodie. He had an axe in his left hand._

 _I replied, straightening up. "I'm Riley Gray, your…partner."_

 _He blinked at me. "Partner? You're too-wait a minute! You're that prodigy that people are talking about. 15, right?"_

 _I flushed a little. "Actually, I'm 13."_

 _He scoffed, shaking his head. "Pretend you didn't see me and burden someone else."_

 _He walked off and I gaped, swallowing down the hurt. "Hey! Wait!"_

 _I walked to his side. He said, annoyed. "Seriously, kid. Get out of here."_

" _No, Ozpin made up the rules."_

 _He glared at me. "I don't want to be stuck with some punk kid."_

 _I ignored him and he growled lowly in frustration. "Damn brat."_

 _I bit my tongue from saying anything. I couldn't do much about this. This is what I was worried about. I didn't even ask his name. "What's your name?"_

 _He grunted and I raised an eyebrow, staring at him. He sighed. "It won't matter. Jack."_

 _I just nodded. Me and Jack looked around for where the relic would be and we heard a couple of growls. He stiffened and said. "Back up, kid."_

 _I glared at him for underestimating me and he readied his axe, slamming it into a Beowolf's back, cutting it's head off with another swing. It was a whole pack. I pulled my sword from my hip. It was a sword/mediocre gun. The sword was better than the gun, maintenance wise._

 _I ducked as the Beowolf tried to take my head off and slashed at it's unprotected underbelly. I hopped up on a tree and readied the sword on my shoulder, flipping a switch to turn it into a gun and fired a couple shots of Fire Dust._

 _The pack was getting smaller, Jack was taking care of a couple of them. My eyes widened when I noticed a bigger one going to his back. I couldn't shout his name or he'd get distracted and if I shot, I could shoot Jack or set the forest on fire. I launched myself out of the tree (forcing my weapon back into a sword) and onto the back of the Grimm (it's strong bones jarring me), stabbing it through the spine and stomach. It incinerated._

 _Jack finished his Grimm and he turned to stare at me. I just smiled a little. "You ready?"_

 _He stared for a moment more and laughed. "Oh, man! Ki-Riley." He frowned, scratching the back of his neck, before holding out a hand. "Jack Monroe."_

 _I grinned at that, realizing what he was doing. I took his hand. "Riley Gray."_

 _We walked off and didn't have any other problem as we gathered the relic at some ruins and met back up to the cliff. We had the Rook piece._

 _Me and Jack gave it to Ozpin. We didn't run into anyone one else, which was surprising. We waited in line with the other students from initiation. Ozpin went through the names and said. "Jackson Monroe and Riley Gray along with May Cambell and Yori Reese collected the Rook pieces, coming together to join Team YMJR, lead by Yori Reese."_

 _I looked at the people near me and the screen. May Cambell was a girl at 17 with long lavender colored hair in a high ponytail and the same colored eyes. She wore thigh high brown shorts and a tank top from some type of tough material and boots._

 _Our leader was a fox faunus with burnt red shaggy hair and red ears poking out of his hair and a tail of the same color. He was tall, but lanky with maybe a couple inches shy of 6 feet. He had an awkward smile on his face. His eyes were green, but not like Jack's. The pupils were a little narrower and they were sharper. He was clad in sneakers, black pants and a green shirt, a windbreaker over that, unzipped._

 _I couldn't help, but feel excited to meet them. I mean, Jack trusted me after I showed him what I could do. To my surprise, I could see Team STRQ in the back, waving, I gave them a wave back. Raven looked bored, but she was talking to her brother, Qrow about something. Both Taiyang and Summer were grinning happily._

 _Jack nudged me. "Who are they?"_

 _I shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Just some people I met on the way here." I was not explaining how I met them, I just gained Jack's respect, I wasn't going to lose it._

 _Jack teased. "Aw, your making friends."_

 _I wrinkled my nose. "Shut up."_

 _He laughed, patting my shoulder and we walked over to Yori and May._

 _Team STRQ walked off and I couldn't help, but feel happy that they decided to show up._

 **There it is, sorry for the long wait. And the name was hard to come up with, but here it is. I know the name isn't exactly color based, but I like what I came up with.**


	2. Ironwood's Soldiers and the Past

**The New Teacher**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ironwood's Soldiers and the Past**

I was a little early for class today, and I was still a bit annoyed about my discussion with Ironwood and Ozpin. I had a feeling it would not be the end of my discussion with Ironwood about his troops. I ran a hand down my face in annoyance.

Speaking of Ozpin, he just told me he finished the meetings with Team RWBY about the whole Torchwick thing.

He summarized it and said what I already knew; they fought him off and Blake Belladona was a faunus. Not that I was told, but it sort of gave itself away. I prided myself on being very observative and a headband doesn't move on its own and I can read micro expressions.

I really didn't give a damn either way, but I understood why she'd hide it.

My students came in and I stood up with a sigh, taking roll lazily. I really hated repetitive things. I remember May was the complete opposite. We'd get into arguments about that. I couldn't fight the pained smile at the thought and the memories that came with.

"Professor?"

I looked at the startling wide grey eyes of Ruby Rose. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

I automatically gave her a half smile. "Yeah. You all have a good break?"

 _That was teacher like, right?_

At the nods and mutters of agreement, I nodded and put my Scroll back down. I realized today was worksheet day, but I was feeling antsy. But I was the teacher so…

I clapped my hands once, straightening out my jacket. I was clad in a white button-down shirt, my handkerchief around my neck and my trusty jacket and jeans.

"First thing, I'm sure you've noticed the gigantic military planes overhead?"

At the immediate nods of agreement, I continued. "I'm sure it's worrying 'n all, but remember to keep on your feet, as a hunter and huntress you must do that no matter what. The Atlas Military is here for the Vytal Festival. Remember as a hunter, you never know when a hoard of Grimm will show up. So, keep your guard up, that's an important lesson you have to learn."

I took a quiet breath, that was a lot to say at one time. "Got it?"

I got nods and was happy to see some of them relieved. I mean, they were first years. I wasn't going to patronize them with lies, but I didn't want to cause fear, only caution, will every good hunter should have. Hopefully it worked, I wasn't my best with words.

I nodded to myself. "Okay, normally this would be study or written work time, but I changed my mind. Up to the training room."

I got a disbelieving look from Weiss and forced myself not to smirk. Pyrrha raised her hand.

I pointed at her. "What?"

"Uh, are we still sticking to the schedule?"

I nodded. "Mostly, yeah. With the festival…and things coming up, physical training is important. And…I'm the teacher, so I can do what I want."

I hid my grin at hearing most of the class laugh, Nora and Yang being the loudest.

 _Yeah, that wasn't the most adult like thing to say. I don't care much._

They followed me out of the room and into the training room. From there, I had them fighting hand to hand in pears I thought of at the top of my head based on what I knew of them and not on the same team.

I said. "Okay, I'm gonna pair you off."

It was silent and I got some stares. I said. "Ruby and Jaune."

I believed they were two of the worst fighters. They looked relieved, moving toward each other.

"Yang and Nora. And please, don't destroy the place."

Two happy grins were exchanged.

"Cardin and Shawn."

Cardin was arrogantly smirking and Shawn looked easy going.

"Blake and Phyrra."

The two girls gave each other nods.

"Weiss and Ren."

It was a harder choice, but Ren would give her a challenge, but would know enough to hold back when she couldn't handle it where serious injury is caused. Ren had a lot of control.

They all spread out and I walked around them. "Try not to kill anyone, I do…not have the time for extra paperwork."

A couple chuckles from my words and I said. "Ok…attack."

Ruby and Jaune spent time giving out hesitant attacks and hits, some landing and some not. The problem was Ruby had no power, but was very agile. Jaune was clumsy, but he did have _some_ strength. I truly didn't understand how Ruby had no upper strength. She had a scythe that she lugged around.

Anyway, Yang and Nora were all over the place, attacking each other and giving hard hits back. I wanted them to fight, test their strength on someone who could take it. It gives them a taste at what they got.

Cardin went for heavy punches, rarely kicks, showing pour skill when to retract, leaving himself wide open. Shawn was good a dodging, but lacked in sure attacks. He was stiff and hesitated a lot, allowing Cardin to give more attacks.

Blake and Phyrra was for being opposites. Phyrra was almost a prodigy in her own right. But Blake was sneaky. With skill to almost glide on her feet, this was without her semblance being at work. Pyrrha was equal balanced in everything. Blake would keep her on her feet.

Lastly, Weiss and Ren. Her attacks are sure, but dainty. She used blocks and trip ups to help her. Ren used martial arts to fight.

By the time, the bell rang (with me giving some advice), some of the fights were over. Ruby beat Jaune (by tripping him, causing him to fall flat on his face). Ren beat Weiss (by disarming her and making her none to happy). Nora and Yang tied (as I expected). Cardin managed to hit Shawn in the back of the head as he hesitated too long. Blake managed to keep on fighting Pyrrha causing another stand still.

I clapped. "Great, you all did pretty good. Class is over."

I waved a hand, leaving the room.

When I got back in my classroom, I realized that was the last class of the day. A message pinged on my Scroll.

Curious, I picked it up. I was from General Ironwood, or Jaime. Rolling my eyes at whatever it could be, I pressed it.

 _Riley,_

 _I'm doing a presentation by the tower. Come by and watch, I'll show you about how helpful my soldiers and troops can be._

 _General James Ironwood._

I sighed, looking at the message. I wrote a message saying 'maybe' and sat down with a sigh of frustration. I should ignore him, but I remembered Ozpin telling me to play nice and maybe I could convince him to send most of them home.

I snorted at the thought. He's as pigheaded as they come.

Knowing I already decided, I minimized my Scroll and left the room, locking the door.

I headed out, toward downtown Vale.

/ / /

It's been a while since I left Beacon Academy. The streets were more crowded than usual. I didn't know if that was Ironwood's doing or something else.

I headed toward the crowd, feeling annoyed when I saw it. Ironwood wasn't here, but his hollow gram was. I really wish he wouldn't waste my time. I heard the loudspeaker that sounded like Ironwood.

" _The Ak130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"_

I walked forward and moved past some people. I heard grumbling and but did what I usually did, pretended I didn't hear it. I saw two metal large boxes and three robotic soldiers in front of each one. Ones I was familiar with seeing. As of now, they were bowing at the waist.

" _But, the Kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, that's just not good enough, is it?"_

I quirked at eyebrow as the front of each box was lifted and three robots were in each box. From what I could tell, they were more technologically advanced. Other than that…

" _Presenting; the Atlesian Knight."_

They kicked over the old ones and people clapped. I snorted and just kept my arms crossed over my chest, unimpressed.

" _Smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will be active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations undoubtedly require a human touch. So, our kingdom's greatest's minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce the Atlesian Paladin!"_

My eyebrow raised higher at the grandstanding. In his place was a giant robot at about 8 feet tall. It was on two legs and had multiple guns attached to it. I sighed. It better not be here. That's a totally wartime weapon with a lot of fire power. We didn't need these things to be marching around in front of people.

More clapping surrounded me. I heard Ironwood's voice. " _Now, we can't have them here for you today. But these mechanized machines will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"_

More clapping and the thing ended. I sighed loudly. I heard a shout that sounded like Ruby's. My head darted up and I thought I saw the tail end of a red cape, but didn't hear anything else. I thought about chasing after whatever it was, but I walked off anyway. It didn't seem to serious, and they had to be able to handle themselves somewhat. I couldn't help, but worry a little as I left the area. I mean, she was a first year, what kind of trouble could she get in? I thought back to Ironwood. He sent me he on my time off, the least he could do was actually meet me, no matter how much he annoyed me in the first place.

I decided I could get a drink or two before I left. I checked the time on my Scroll. It was almost five thirty. Not too early.

I decided to head to a side bar on the street that I knew. A couple of turns and I opened the doors to _Crow's Bar._

It was more amusing and ironic that Qrow showed me this bar. I walked inside and saw someone at the end of the bar and the bartender, but that was it. I sat in the middle of the bar, tapping my fingers on the wooden bar. I ordered scotch when the bartender came over.

I took out my Scroll and opened it, looking it through school records. I kept my grades both on paper and on this. A habit I picked up with my travels.

I took a generous sip, I coughed slightly, but the stuff went down smoothly.

The doors opened, but I payed it no mind, though my right hand did go toward my weapon. Though all that happened was that the person from the corner left.

I looked up any information from my contacts in Remnant. It had information from Salem and any of her people down the ladder. Though my informants didn't know that was what it was for. They just thought they were future bounties. Some I used to do to make money.

By the time, I was on my second glass, the door opened and I was finished with both student reports and almost done with informants. I read something about finding one of Salem's men, but I would have to confirm it. I was looking for one particular person…

"Riley."

I looked up and turned around. It was the General himself. I took my glass and raised it in a mockery of a toast. "General Jamie."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have to act like such a child?"

I smirked. "Just for you."

I turned back around in my seat, closing my Scroll and sticking it in my coat pocket. He sat down next to me. "I'll have what she is."

He raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Crow's bar?"

I grinned a little. "Qrow showed it to me. How'd you find me?"

He smirked a little. "My men did, I had them scout the bar. And Qrow? I should've guessed."

I took a drink and shrugged, ending the small talk, giving his arm a poke. "I'm surprised you're not a hologram."

He sent me a dirty look. "Oh, please. That way, we don't have to worry about threats. I wasn't sure if you'd come, Riley."

I shrugged, swirling the amber liquid in my glass. "I was curious."

The bartender came with Jamie's drink and he took a sip right away.

He chuckled quietly. "I'm sure you were. So…"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Paladin?"

"It's a formidable weapon, even you can see that."

I scoffed. "Sure is. Better not have it parading the streets."

"Of course not, it's a weapon."

"A lot of money."

"Used for a worthwhile cause. A war is coming."

I frowned, sighing slightly. I seemed to do a lot of that lately. "I know." I took a deep drink, finishing the glass. I didn't put it down, but stared at it.

"Then you see why it necessary."

I nodded. "All I'm saying is not to build unnecessary fear."

Ironwood scoffed. "I know that. You seem to forget I'm not a general for nothing. I do know strategy."

The bartender came over. "Will you want another one, miss?"

I put the glass down. "Yeah."

Ironwood's real hand covered the glass top. "You have enough?"

I rolled my eyes, moving his hand away. "No, I'm on my own time. Just because I'm the youngest to attend Beacon, doesn't mean I'm not an adult." I nodded at the bartender. "Top me off. Thanks."

I was feeling a little warm from the two previous glasses, but I could handle another one. This conversation warranted another drink. A moment later (considering we were his only costumers), my drink was back. To make my point, I took a sip.

Jamie said. "Riley Gray. Enters Beacon at 13 and leaves at 17. Leaves when most enter."

The bartender looked over at me in surprise and I groaned, feeling my ears and face redden. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"It's only you, me and the bartender."

"It sounds like I'm bragging."

"I'm speaking, not you. And it is something to brag about, I have to say. I'm surprised you don't."

I took another drink. "Yeah, I wouldn't recommend it."

It was quiet for a moment, our sips, the ticking of the clock and the bartender cleaning the bar on the other end being the only sounds. "You regret it?"

"No for one second." That answer was quick and without thought.

He chuckled. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

I finished my drink, checking the time. I stood in my slightly over tipsy state.

I reached for my wallet, pulling out the correct len when the bartender told me the bill. "Night Jamie."

He stood, holding out his hand. "You do know my name isn't Jamie?"

I grinned widely at him. "I do."

"I hope we can be allies in this."

I shook his, saying after I let go. "I don't believe in political bullshit. If I agree with what you're saying, I'll say it. If I don't…well, you know you'll know. But, I do know we're fighting on the same side."

With that, I left the bar and Ironwood didn't say anything back.

I stumbled a little, but made it back on the Bullhead back to Beacon Academy, not feeling like today was a complete waste.

/ / /

After my shower, I shrugged on a blue button-down shirt and jeans, my jacket and bandana around my neck like usual. I was meeting Ozpin again and was currently walking to his office before I had to teach classes. I lightly knocked on the door.

Ozpin's voice was clear. "Enter."

I turned the handle, letting the door shut behind me. Surprisingly, Glenda wasn't in the room. I walked in more, seeing Ozpin standing with his cup of coffee and looking out the large window showing the majority of the campus. "You wanted to see me, Oz?"

"Yes I did."

I walked closer until I was standing by his side, looking out. I frowned a little as I saw one of Ironwood's ships flying overhead. Ozpin looked up. "I heard you were in town, Riley."

I nodded, sending him a strange look. "Yeah, I saw Jamie's little speech and actually met him in a bar. "

Ozpin looked over at me. "So, you didn't hear what happened?"

I sighed. "Can you stop being so cryptic?"

That got a chuckle and a smile out of him. "If that's what you wish. There was a fight down in Vale with one of the Paladin."

I jolted in surprise. I then started swearing, angrily and almost growly in tone. "Are you kidding me?! Was the thief caught?"

An eyebrow raise was given to me from Oz. "No, they got away. It wasn't James' doing. It was stolen. But, it's interesting who had gotten in a fight with it."

I frowned at his look of amusement. "Who was it?"

"Possibly some students of yours."

I stiffened in surprise and then went over who it might be in my head. But since he was telling me, I already knew. I closed my eyes with a sigh. "I should've guessed. Between my team and Team STRQ, it's almost expected."

Ozpin chuckled. "I wouldn't think of it like that, Riley. The new generation has shown themselves. What do you think?"

I snorted, turning on my heel to leave. "What they do on their free time has nothing to do with me. Anything else, Ozpin?"

I heard another light-hearted chuckle. "Nothing that comes to mind. Have a good day."

I smirked a little. "Yeah, you too."

From all the years he's lived, more than I can count, not much fazed him.

I walked back into my class to see I was late and the kids were waiting outside. My gaze went to Team RWBY. They all looked jittery, none more so than Ruby and Yang. Though none of them met my eyes when I looked at them. I sighed to myself, filling my head with my own team's actions in the past.

I moved between the students and unlocked the door with a swipe of my Scroll, moving aside so they could pile in and walking to my desk, leaning against the front. I quickly took attendance without calling out names since I knew them.

I said once they sat down. "Professor Goodwitch is going to have a fighting type tournament with you, tomorrow with other students from different schools. You will be fighting with students, but there are multiple situations possible. So, use what you know and…" I smiled a little, remembering my own Vytal Festivals in my school years. "…show them why Beacon's the better academy."

Some of the kids cheered, while others exchanged smirks. I tossed my Scroll on my desk and walked forward. "Now, on with my actual lesson…"

/ / / /

I was laying on my bed, trying to decide if I would watch the little tournament or not.

My Scroll beeped and I lazily reached over, clicking the answer to whoever it was.

"Heya, Riley!"

I smiled automatically. "Hey, Tai. What's up?"

Taiyang grinned at me, his lilac eyes filled with amusement and his bright blond hair on end. I could tell he was in a kitchen, the table in front of him and the refrigerator as proof. "Nothing much, how's Beacon been for you?"

I felt a slight grimace, but hid it. There was a reason Tai chose to teach at Signal. He liked it better than what me and Qrow did, or what I used to do. Then again, he probably did it for Ruby and Yang. I shook my head. "Nothing much, Beacon is Beacon."

Taiyang's eyebrow darted upward. "I know that face. What happened?"

I scowled deeper than before, sputtering a little. "How do you-nevermind! Nothing."

He grinned at me. "You know you can't hide anything from me. C'mon, what happened?" His face turned a little serious, looking concerned. "Did something bad happen?"

I shook my head in the negative a little. "No…well, not as of now."

He made a look at me like, 'go on'. I rolled my eyes, explaining the whole thing with Ironwood.

He was quiet as I explained and if my hands flailed or if I talked a little faster or louder, he didn't mention it, just waited for me to finish.

He was quiet as I finished up. A moment later he said. "Well, that's something. Anything else going on?"

I scowled at him again. "That's all?"

He shrugged. "Sure, the general has his own reasons, but I trust Ozpin."

I nodded in agreement. "So do I. But this doesn't make it easier."

Tai nodded back. "I know, just keep being aware as you usually do."

I snorted. "I'm not a kid, Tai. I'm alive, aren't I?"

I asked. "If that's all…"

He nodded, giving me a grin. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later. See ya Riley."

I waved a hand. "Bye, Taiyang."

The screen blackened, and I threw it down with a sigh. Our conversation was a little bit of a relief. It allowed me to wrap my head around it better.

It also had me remember times with both my team and his at Beacon when I was young.

 _My back smacked into a wall, the dull pain hit my back and shoulders. The 17-year-old boy in front of me smirked, crossing his arms over his chest cockily. His brown fringe covered his eyes, tan skin pulled over light muscles._

 _I was wearing the uniform and I pulled at the vest, climbing to my feet with a glare. "Back off, will you?"_

 _He smirked. "Make me, little kid."_

 _I gritted my teeth, feeling pissed and lost at the same time._

" _Hey!"_

 _My head snapped up and I paled. It was Yori, his ears perked upward and eyes glaring angrily. It might have been mistakeable, but I could almost hear the undertone of a growl._

 _The boy turned to him. "What do you want?"_

" _That's my teammate you're bothering."_

" _Just teachin' her about her place."_

 _Yori cocked his head to the side. "And what did you do, Riley?"_

 _I avoided eye contact, feeling my face heat up. I muttered. "Score better than him."_

" _You shouldn't even be here!"_

 _Yori snapped. "That's enough! You're only pissed at her because she seems to be smarter than you. Go away before you regret it."_

 _While they were fighting, I got out of there before either could see me. I heard._

" _Riley!? Where'd you go?!"_

 _I ran off before they could look for me, not wanting to see Yori, Jack or May. Or Team STRQ. I didn't want my team to see the bullying. Team STRQ I had no choice, but I already had enough to prove with my team, being 4 years their junior._

 _Without realizing it, I was in front of a dorm room. To my annoyance, I realized it was Team STRQ's room._

 _I ran a hand through my hair, sighing angrily to myself and shaking my head. I said to myself. "My problem."_

" _Riley? Is that you?"_

 _I turned at Summer's voice. Raven was with her, looking bored. I nodded. "Uh-huh. I was just leaving."_

 _Summer gave me a concerned look. "You don't look okay."_

 _I twisted my mouth to the side, shifting from foot to foot. "Well, I am."_

 _It was quiet for a moment, the silence broken by Raven with a sigh. She walked toward me, rolling her eyes._

 _I stumbled back a step in surprise, but she opened her dorm room, pushing me inside lightly by the back of my neck. I stumbled a little, but didn't fall._

 _The beds were spread out, Qrow and Tai laying on separate beds, a curtain pushed back and two beds on the other side of the room. Taiyang grinned at me, waving. "Hey, Riles!"_

 _Qrow smirked at me, waving calmer than Taiyang was. Summer and Raven came in the room. Raven going to her bed and picking out a book. Qrow asked. "So, what's up?"_

 _I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I was just…walking by." I stopped myself from blushing, that was a poor excuse._

 _Summer wrapped an arm around my shoulder, shaking me once. "Riley looked upset."_

 _I tensed for a moment when she touched me. Taiyang looked at me confused, but with no less concern. Qrow narrowed his red eyes, sitting forward. "You still getting picked on?"_

 _Summer let me go, sitting on her bed. But she turned to look at me. "You are?"_

 _Raven stared and Tai sputtered. "W-what!? Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _I shrugged, scowling a little at him. "It was my problem. My team doesn't even know."_

 _Summer sounded surprised. "Oh, they don't? Why not?"_

 _I lost the battle of keeping my face from getting hot. "Well, I can't…I can't have them thinking I can't handle it."_

 _Raven's voice was dry. "But you can't."_

 _I glared at her. "Yes, I can! I don't care what happens or how much I get beat up for being a prodigy, but I will!"_

 _Raven looked at me, a little respect in her gaze. I don't think she had a problem with me, but she was an aloof person right away, that I could easily tell._

 _Taiyang shook his head. "No, we're your friends. We're not going to let that happen. Plus, you should tell your team."_

 _I shook my head rapidly, leaning against the wall. "No! They need…they need to trust me."_

 _Summer smiled at me. "They will, they're just concerned about you."_

 _I frowned at her, deciding how I could leave without being rude. Qrow smacked Taiyang's arm. "Hey, remember what I told you before." He nodded his head toward me._

 _I stared at him in disbelief. "I'm right here!"_

 _Summer laughed and Raven out a small chuckle, showing she was paying attention. Qrow sent me a grin. Taiyang himself, grinned wider. "Oh, yeah! I'm gonna spar with you."_

 _I quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"_

 _Taiyang kept grinning. "Yeah, sure. I need a sparing partner. Plus, then you can talk to your team."_

 _I blanched. "Tai- "_

" _Nope, you need to, so you can trust each other."_

 _I puffed up my cheeks a little. "…Fine."_

 _And that is how I got Taiyang as a sparring partner._

 **So, there it is. I'll probably put in these flashbacks in my chapters, to show her past at Beacon Academy. I'm hoping this one is longer than Volume 1.**

 **Thank you for my favorites, the follows and reviews.**

 **Guest** **: Thanks.**

 **Cjknight (Guest):** **I'm glad you like it.**


End file.
